Stupid Bet
by kenster07
Summary: Bella takes a bet & loses & is forced to go to a place she never thought she would go where she meets the lovely Edward cullen & things get heated in many ways *my first fanfiction*not that good at summarys but the sory is awsome*Rated M for a reason*


**Chapter 1**

So here i am standing in front of this stupid mansion wondering what the hell i am doing here

OH! Thats right its all beceause of that stupid fucking bet

**FLASHBACK**

" Hey! you wanna make a _interesting bet_? " My best friend, sence the beginning, allisa asked

"hmmm.... Idk last time we made a bet and i lost i had to go bungy jumping" i told her

"Awww come one itll be a fun and interesting and exciting exsperience for the one who looses" Alisa said

"Fine. What are the terms?"

**END**

of coarse i lost her supid idiodic fucking bet and since i never go back on my word i was forced to follow through on the consequenses

Which leads me, 23 year old Isabella Marie Swan(but everyone calls me bella i hate my real name), to where i am today.

for you see the consequences of losing this bet is that i have tto dress in the sexyest clothes i can find and go to the porn mansion.

i have to audition to be in the magazine and live in th mansion

but of coarse we dont exspect for me to acctually get in

its just for a good laugh

i mean i dont see why i would get in

i have light platnum natural blonde hair with black and red streeks in it i was 5'4 i had a slim figure and a nice sized chest with blue eyes. yea sure im cute but im like really shy and i think im plain

so now im standing in frtont of this damn mansion runing through ma head what im going to do

i was to do ma absolute best but i really didnt exspect anything to happen

so here i go.........

i walked through the gates and headed toward the group of girls waiting for there turn

i was almost to the group when a girl came pransing up to me

"Hello my name is alice!!! please come with me" she said, she then proceded by grabin my hand and draging me the opposite way

"B-but what about everyone else??" i asked

"Well your special....lets just say you caught someones eye. hell explain everything later" she explained

"O.K. now that thats covered you mind telling me where your draging me off to?" i asked

"To your room" she simply

i stoped in my tracks "T-to my w-what?" i studered

"didnt i say that hewill explain everything later? Now stop askin all these questions, and shut your mouth and enjoy all the sights your about to see" She ended with a big ole' evil grin on the damn face of hers and i had a bad feeling about what was about to happen

my bad feeling was proved to come out accuaratly what i saw after we steped threw a gate leadin to the back yard scared the fuck out of me , shocked the shit out of me and stragly i got extremely turned back yard was absulotly beautiful and sence it was spring all of the flowers where in bloom and it made the plase look like paradise, but that isnt what made me feel like this. What made me feel like this where the people lounging around the pool and the fact that there was not one pieces of clothing on any of there bodys. I've never seen this many nake people before. Hell the only person i have ever seen naked is my mom and bestfriend allisa. (i dont count the dude i lost my virginity to{it was dark}). But this...this.. was undescibable.

i had stoped once we entereed the gate and i was standing there like complete idiot with my mouth wide open staring at everyone b4 me.

alice tugged on my arm and brough me back to continued our journey and didnt get anymore "suprizes" until we got to our destination.

The room she brought me to was abdolutly magnificent. It was biger than my kitchen dineing room and livin room put together. The walls where a rich purple with black stripes and right in the middle of the room was the biggest bed i have ever seen in my life. it had the same color scheme as the rest of the toom.

she told me there was cloths in the closet that shoukd fiti didnt even bother to ask how they knew my size

she left after that

So here i was siting in the middle of this big ass bed, my mind wandring to what im goin to do

There is no way im hell im staying at this plase for any long period of time

ok so maybe there was a way

i mean i hear thay pay like really good

and i do need the money

i guess ill just have to see hat happenes

I ended up falling into a piece full slumber

i mean who wouldnt this bed is so fuckin comfortable

I woke up to some one sitting down next to me on the bed

i was laying on my back wit my hangs behind my head and im pretty sure a good porsion of my boobs wher visible and i could feel that my mini skirt was scrunched up to my belly button thre for making my g-string fully visable to unwlcome eyes

but for some strange reason i didnt want this person to know i was awake

so i kept my eyes closed and i didnt move

my eyes may have been closed but i could smell and boy did wh ever this is smell awsomely delisious

he was wearing some kind of cologne

i guess it was a man bc the fragrence seemed masculent

i dont knoe what he was doing but i could feel eyes on me

he leaned toward me and i tensed up

"I knoe your awake" whispered a sexy velvity voice in my ear

a pool automatically began to form between my legs

i slowly opened my eyes to be met with a pair of light mossy green eyes that i could get lost in for days

the pool between my legs only got bigger and more uncomfotable

There was a god leaning over me not even a breath away, practically on top of me

he had light brown hair with touches of natural blonde high lights and it was kinda long. He had a muscilear jaw and he was smileing brightly to reveal a set of pearly white teeth. He looked to be between the age of 23-26. I was so caught up in the beauty of his face to look down at his body but i could about imagine what it would look like.

i had been staring at this god for a while now and hadnt even noticed it.

All he did was grin widly at me will huvering partly on top of me.

What he did next astonished me

He leaned over to where our lips where just a breath away.

He leaned closer and when our lips made contact so did my hand to his face,

I dont like being kissed with out my permission.

He jumped back rubing the hand print on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The velvity voice of the god yelled

"Well, what would you do if a stranger came in while you was sleeping, wike you up, and kissed you?? I don't like being kissed with out my permission, and i ecspeccialy don't like being kissed by a stranger even if it is from an incredibly hot one. So you better start talking b4 i slap you again." I yelled back. Dude who is this fuckin hot as jerk off?

"hmmmm.... no ones every talked to me like that b4. Im strangly turned on by it." He mumbled more to him self then me.

Ok now im getting seriously pissed

"You hav 5 seconds to start explaining who the hell you are before i really get pissed. ONE. TWO." I counted the numbers on my fingers

". Calm down. my name is Edward. Im the one who saw you and im also the one who owns this place." Quinn raised his arms indicating he was talking about the mansion. he had smug smile off his face

"Ok. So now that i know who you are," I started "Would you mind telling me what I'm doing here?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait No i'm sorry? no getting on your knees and begging for my forgivness?" Qunn sayed astonished

"umm..NO!! Why the hell would I?" I told him. Hes gettin on ma nerves hes so arrogant. what the hell could he possibly want from me. I aint nothin special.

"Wow. Its just that no girl has ever slapped me b4. and even if a girl talks to me the worng way they beg for my forgivness." He said smugly

"Wow you have your head way to far up your ass. ive just met you. you dont even knoe my name. and i already knoe that your an arrogent bastard thats full of him

self" I laughed.

I was still lying down with my body exsposed to him exsept now i was proped up on my elbows. When i laughed it made my chest shake. sence i was wearing a tight shit and my boobs are alresady big eneough at 32DD the shitr only made my chest look bigger. When i laughed that brought his eyes to the rest of my body considerin the fact that hes nevder going to see it again. I took this ime to take a look as his body. He had a form fiting whit t-shirt on and you could see the curves on his stomach. i counted an 8 pack. hmmm. I continued my eye explorationdown his bosyand what i saw didnt suprise me that much. He was sporting an erection sso it seems and considering the fact that he was wearing some black skinny jeans just made it more had no shoes on. I smilled and laughed nd i saw his erection twitch which made me stop laughing and the pool in ma legs to ge bigger. the smile stayed plastered on my face bc i find this extrmly amusing. When i looked back up to his face his eyes where darting from my chest to my now heated and exposed core. He looked like he was in pain.

"you knoe its not nice to stair?" I said with a smurk on ma face.

He looked back at my face with lustful hooded eyes. He had been sitting t the end of the bad but before i knew it he was on top of me holding me down. Somewhere in the hbak of my mind i was dimly aware or his rock hard erection against my very wet center. I did not like being held down. The smirk turned had immediatly turned into a glare.

"Get the fuck off of me. NOW." I said threw clenched teeth

"Whats in it for me?" He said in a husky voice while grinding his stiff member into me.

I bit my lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape my lips. He must have noticed this bc I saw that panty dropin smile return to that remarkable face.

"Well for 1 I wont beat the shit out of you when I finally get up." I spat at him.

"How about this? I let you go and you kiss me **and** you don't beat he shit out of me?" He said with a cocky smile.

I was really startin to get aggravated by his fuckin cocky ass attitude. You knoe what? Ill do pretty much anything to get him to let me go(well _almost_ anything) 1 kiss wont hurt.

"Fine but I have a few conditions" he arched a perfect eyebrow indicating for me to go on. "You

Let me up first."

He shook his head no "How do I knoe you wont run as soon as I let you go?" He questioned

"Bc if you really want a kiss then you would trust me and I never go back on my fuckin word" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"And you other condition?" He asked

"I do this my way" I said in a firm voice looking him straight in his ice blue eyes. I could tell he wasn't used to being turned down and he defiantly wasn't used to being not in control. This should be fun.

"Fine" He resigned releasing me and leaning me back slightly.

Man he must really want this stupid fucking kiss. I started to wiggle out from under him but he grabbed me by my waist, tightly I might add, and pulled me back under him.

I let out an exasperated sigh b4 looking back up at his confused looking face.

"I thought you said you wouldn't run?" He said

"Im not fucking running im doing this my \fucking way. Now I swear if you grab me one more time your going to have a slap on the other side to match that one." I almost yelled. I just wanted to get this over with

He winced at the memory of the slap and immediately let me go. He didn't say anything as I moved out from under him. I stood up by the side of the bed and fixed my clothes. As I was walking toward the very large closet I called over my shoulder "If u really want that kiss then your gunna have to wait until after I find some clothes to change into." I didn't wait for him to reply. I went to the large walk in closet and locked the door. The closet was just like the room when it came to color scheme and it was also almost as big as the room. He had a cute ass chair shaped like a shoe in the middle of the room. With better inspection of the clothes I noticed they were all either my size or close to it. I also noticed there wasn't many pairs of jeans. I found a cute little purple sundress that stopped about an inch b4 my knees.

I walked back into the room to find him still there.

He was lying in the middle of the big ass bed just stairing at the ceiling. He looked like he was in seriously deep thought.

Haha. I wonder if hes thinking bout who hes gunna fuck tonite. (I mean what else would the dude who owns the porn mansion be thinking about)

"O.K. Lets get this over with." I told him with a sigh.

"whats your name?" He asked without looking at me

"Isabella, but i dont like that name so call me Bella." I answered back

"OK _Isabella,_ fter you kiss me, which you_ will_ love," He began

"Watch it _Edward_" I snarled at him

"As I was saying, after you kiss me, if you want ill tell you why you're here." He said while finally glancing at me when he was done.

"Finally!" I yelled in exasperation "That's what ive been wanting. Ugh. Whatever I don't care. Can we just get this over with. The sooner we get this over with the sooer i can go home" I said. I think i heard him mumble "We'll see" but i ignored it.

"Ok. so how do u wanna do this?" He said finally giving me his full attention.

"Get off the bed." I said. He got off the bed and came stand in front of me. I side stepped him and went to get the the bed. As i was about to climb in the very tall bed when i felt 2 strong,big, and firm hands wrap around my waist to put me on the bed. His hands were so big around my tiny waist that they almost wraped all the way around. His finger tips brushed against my soaked and now very sensitive center. A moan escaped my lips with out my permision. He chuckled lighly, knowing what he did to me. I glared at him as he set me down on the bed. I let my legs hang of the bed, but kept my legs closed. "Come stand right here" i said while pointing to the spot in front of me. He came and stood in front of me. When i didnt open my legs to let him get between them he grabed my thighs and opened them. He stood between my legs with his hands still on my thighs. He started softly massaging my inerthighs very close to my center. I bit my lip to keep another moan from escaping my lips. I slamed my hands on top of his and held them still. He looked at my face and smiled. "Stop. It. Now." I said not looking at his face.

I put my hands on his sholders and his hands moved to my uperthighs. I looked in his eyes and if i didnt focs i knew id get lost in them. As i was leaing in he said:

"Oh. and by the way when i said i wanted i kiss i didnt mean a little kindergatin peck on the lips kiss."

All I did was sigh and shake my head. He started to lean in more as i leaned in. Just as a our lips where about to touch there was a knock at my door.


End file.
